


I don't like you.

by bubble_popplp



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Jung Yunho (DBSK), Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_popplp/pseuds/bubble_popplp
Summary: Jung Yunho does not fall in love at first sight. Jung Yunho does not think Kim Jaejoong is the prettiest man he has ever seen and he definitely does not get a heart attack when he realizes that they are going to debut together.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Yunho saw Jaejoong for the first time in the company’s cafeteria. There was gossip going on amongst the trainees about the beautiful new trainee was, but no one had prepared him for how actually beautiful the new trainee was. Yunho swore that he had never seen someone so gorgeous in his 17 years of existence. And that was a lot because he already saw Heechul; the og beautiful man of the company. 

The trainee’s beautiful eyes had captured his attention. His gaze was sharp and looked like it would probably shoot daggers. Yunho would have mistaken Jaejoong for a girl if it was not for his broad shoulders and toned biceps. Boa told him that the new trainee’s name was Jaejoong and also that it was not fair for boys to be that pretty. Yunho agreed.

The next time he saw Jaejoong he was in the lobby with Heechul. He was talking to Heechul animatedly with his hand flailing around, his eyes crinkling and the biggest smile on his face. He looked so ethereal and Yunho wished that he was the one Jaejoong was talking to. He was not jealous of Heechul for having Jaejoong’s smile directed towards him. Maybe he was but nobody had to know that. His hair looked soft and he looked very different from how he looked at the cafeteria. He had looked like an ice prince who would freeze everyone with his sharp gaze but now he just looked like a happy puppy and Yunho was not sure which one he liked better, although he was leaning a bit towards the latter.

He met eyes with Heechul who then proceeded to call him not paying heed to his overly obvious no he was presenting with his arms crossed. He then realized that Heechul was probably either just blind or that he just chose to ignore his signal he ran away from the scene hoping that Jaejoong hadn’t seen him in his shabby condition. He had returned from a 2 hour long dance practice and was sweating all over. His hair was stuck to his forehead, eyes had sunken in from lack of sleep and he definitely needed a bath because Yoochun gagged when he came near him. Although Yoochun always gagged when he came near just to annoy him, he couldn’t take a risk today.

He knew he could do a lot better and decided that he would meet Jaejoong only when he looked dapper. Meeting him now would definitely kill all his chances of becoming friends with Jaejoong. Yes, all he wanted to do was be Jaejoong’s friend although Boa thought it was a crush. But she doesn’t know any better, and she was always trying to pair people up.

Yunho was curious whether Jaejoong on a bad day would look like shit or he would just look as ethereal as always. Maybe seeing him look shitty would reduce his infatuation (which he didn’t admit to) a tiny bit but he came to the conclusion that Jaejoong probably didn’t have any bad days.

Yunho was wide awake many days thinking about his future debut but now he had another thing to think about. His thoughts would quickly shift from his debut to Jaejoong’s eyes, his pouty lips, his tiny waist, and then again to his debut because he was not gay and this was not a crush. He liked Eugene noona so he was not gay. There were many times he had to bring his attention back from Jaejoong to his debut and that required a lot of effort. 

Jaejoong seemed friendly and made friends with a lot of his friends as well and now their circles were overlapping but they still hadn’t met and that was only due to Yunho running away whenever he saw the other. Yunho was a popular trainee already being a background dancer for Boa so he assumed that Jaejoong must have already seen him on the stage looking charismatic so he needed to make his real-life introduction just as charismatic and cool so that Jaejoong wouldn’t feel that he was uncool.  
\---  
Boa has had enough. Really. There are limits to how utterly irritating someone can be when they are having a crush. All she wanted to do was eat her meal; instead, she got a love-struck Yunho (who wouldn’t even accept his crush on Jaejoong) sitting beside her, staring like a creep at the oblivious Jaejoong who is busy stuffing a salad down his throat. It was as if Jaejoong wasn’t fed anything for the past 3 days and hence he was scarfing down his salad. 

“Stop drooling”  
“huh”  
“I said stop drooling!”  
“Am not” he says to Boa as if he refuting it would change the fact that he has been staring at Jaejoong for the past 10 minutes. He had barely touched his pasta and was just toying with his fork.  
“Go talk to him. Will you? He seems like a nice guy”  
“I am not ready”  
“Why do you need to be ready for this? Just go to him and introduce yourself “  
“Ugh you don’t understand”  
“Well, you never had a problem talking to any other trainees. You don’t even hesitate to give them your long-ass lecture “  
“Well, this is different” Yunho suddenly sees Boa smiling maliciously and realizes he has gotten himself caught in Boa trap and quickly gets up and starts running.  
“Well how is he differ-“  
“I suddenly remembered Heechul wanted his CD back. Bye” 

Boa is definitely done now and wishes she could kill Yunho. 

Yunho finally gets the news that he is going to debut soon. He quickly calls his parents who are elated that he is no longer just going to be a back dancer. Everyone seems genuinely happy for him. He is just waiting for the official announcement. He is very curious to know who he is teamed up with. He really wishes his friends that he had trained a long time with would debut along with him. But right now all he can think of is that he is finally going to debut.  
Nowadays the thought of Jaejoong does fleetingly come to his mind but it just disappears just as quickly as he gets giddy with the thought of his debut. Even Boa comments on how he seems to be finally over him.  
\---  
Things quickly go downhill. Yunho glances to his left and sees Jaejoong, and all that is going in his head is that this situation is going too fast to manage. He is in the director’s office with his new teammates. There’s Yoochun whom he lives with, Junsu who is pretty popular for his singing, a kid that he doesn’t know, and Jaejoong for fuck’s sake.

Never in his life had he even imagined spending some time with Jaejoong only to find out that he would be spending years with him. He could not have even imagined this possibility, Jaejoong had joined quite recently so it made no sense he got to debut so easily unless his skills were phenomenal. He cannot get himself to lock eyes with Jaejoong who seems to be buzzing with content. Jaejoong just can’t stop smiling and Yunho is happy for him. But he can’t stop thinking of how he has to share a dorm with Jaejoong and be in close proximity with him 24/7 from now on.

He is made the leader of the group and given keys to their new dorm. They go back to their old dorm where he and Yoochun pack up their stuff and say goodbye to their friends. He feels sad to leave his friends but promises to not forget them when he becomes a star. A new life is waiting for him and Yunho knows that he is excited about it but is very nervous about whether it will work out for him. He feels gloomy throughout the car ride while Yoochun keeps talking about how excited he is and calling his friends and family.

The others had already arrived at the new dorm and didn’t seem to notice them. Junsu is talking about how excited he is and how his parents are coming to meet him. Finally, they notice them and Jaejoong smiles at them. He gives an awkward smile back and they gather their stuff to go up the lift. The quiet boy who introduced himself as Changmin helps Jaejoong with some of his luggage. Yunho would have loved to help as well if he was not carrying some of Yoochun’s stuff already. He sees everyone talking and feels that this experience won’t be bad as he fears it might and decides to stop feeling gloomy. The excitement of his teammates seems to have rubbed off on him and Yunho feels thrilled for what his future holds.


	2. Chapter 2

It is decided that Yunho will dorm with Jaejoong but has anyone asked him if he wants to. The answer will be no. Apparently, he and Jaejoong are the same age with the latter being 9 days older than him. Yunho mentally scoffs at how elated the other seems to be at the given information. 

Yoochun, Junsu, and Jaejoong are going through their stuff while Yunho and Changmin decide to order food. They decide to eat in instead of going out. The kid just seems too excited. Yunho needs to stop calling Changmin a kid; he is only 2 years younger than him. But Changmin just looks so innocent even though he towers over the group. They order Jjampong and fried rice. Yunho while eating, glances at the members. The thought that they will be a group overwhelms him. He hesitantly looks at Jaejoong who offers him a small smile; Yunho quickly nods his head and focuses on food throughout the rest of the meal. He cannot bring himself to look up again. He finishes quickly and excuses himself and goes to his room, their room.

It is a small room with two beds, a dresser, and a small cupboard. Yunho forgot to ask Jaejoong if he wanted to divide the storage unit. But now he doesn't want to face the other man yet. He starts sorting out his suitcase; it does not take him a lot of time because he has not packed much, to begin with. He had just gathered some essentials, a few clothes, and had rushed to the new dorm. He didn't want to keep his teammates waiting. The word teammates just rolls off his tongue differently. He had been waiting for his debut for almost 4 years and now that it was so near it just didn't seem real. The thought of him being responsible for the group as the leader made him quite nervous. He didn't even realize when he had finished putting all his clothes in the cupboard. 

Yunho takes a shower while he hears Jaejoong and the others talking about something excitedly in the living room. The fact that he and Jaejoong are going to be staying together in this tiny room seems to hit him slowly all over again. Well unless one of them decides to leave the company. For fuck's sake Yunho needs to get over his fear of dealing with Jaejoong. His brain just stops functioning when the other is in his vision of sight.

Yunho convinces himself that this is a good time to introduce himself to the other. He just does not understand why his brain is making such a big deal out of it. Jaejoong is not a big celebrity or even a popular trainee. Yunho himself is but he cannot even keep his eyes locked with Jaejoong while the other just smiles at him casually as if nothing is wrong. There is nothing is wrong with it but his brain just does not seem to register it. He has never had a problem while introducing himself to others. He actually likes talking to others and making others feel comfortable. Yunho is very perplexed about this situation and he hates that.

Yoochun calls him to watch Star King along with the others. Yunho just says no as he feels tired. He is also not in a mood to watch it. He stays awake for a while thinking about how he is going to introduce himself properly to Jaejoong. As he is going to be in the same room as Jaejoong every day, he cannot run away from him any longer. Also, he is the leader and it would seem odd if he just avoided one member. Jaejoong might think he does not like him. He has to get done with the introduction as soon as possible. He hopes that he does not make a fool out of himself in front of the other. Will Jaejoong think he is cool? Will they ever end up being friends? Or will he always be awkward around him with him? Yunho just hopes he does not end up making a fool out himself in front of Jaejoong.

He can just hear Boa cackling when she gets to know that he is dorming with Jaejoong. He hears others talking about themselves, giving small introductions. He should have gone when Yoochun called him to join; now it would just be awkward to barge in suddenly. He only knows Yoochun out of the four and thinks it would be awkward to talk to new people especially when Yunho has a sudden urge to act like a dumb person in front of a particular member. Yunho needed some preparation especially if he wants to make a good impression. Talking to Jaejoong would have been far less nerve-wracking in a group than it is going to be 1:1 in this tiny room. But now Yunho has no option other than just listening to the members talk while he is wrapped in his blankets wishing he had joined them earlier.

\-----

He didn't even realize when he fell asleep. It was definitely before Jaejoong came back because he doesn't remember seeing the other. He slowly turns towards the other's bed only to find it empty. He hears Changmin and Junsu bickering in the kitchen. Yoochun is standing near the refrigerator with a toast in his mouth smiling awkwardly while Jaejoong toasting up the bread not paying heed to the bickering. 

"Yah! I had good expectations for your pancakes! Why is it so burnt?"

"I just went to brush my teeth. I didn't think it would burn so quickly. This pan is no good!"

"Whatever. It is stuck to the pan. Remove it I need to make a new one."Changmin whined.

"Just remove it then. Jaejoong make me toast please. I am very hungry". Junsu said stealing the toast from Yoochun's hand.

"Yah that is my toa-"but Junsu paid no heed

"Make yourself another one"

"Stop bickering I will make some toasts for you." 

Jaejoong quickly toasted some bread and even helped Changmin with the pancakes. Yunho was very amazed at how efficient Jaejoong was and how everything was back to normal in the dorm. . Yunho was just thinking of how good Jaejoong was at mediating and that he was even older than Yunho so he should have been the leader. He thought that he was made the leader only because he was a trainee for a long time.

Yunho had decided to forgo breakfast today and just drink juice when Jaejoong nudged and asked if he wanted a toast. Yunho surprisingly came back to his senses and just answered he wasn't hungry without causing himself any embarrassment.

They quickly ate, washed up, and went for their dance practice. Yesterday in the office their new manager had handed him their schedule which seemed way more filled than the trainee one. Of course, now that they were debuting they needed to practice more. Their seniors had left behind a great record that they needed to at least reach if not surpass. They were hardly given any breaks and the days seemed jam-packed. Yunho knew he would be able to do it and just wished that his teammates would be able to manage such hectic days as well.

The day was more exhausting then Yunho had assumed. He fell asleep in the car as the manager dropped them home. Junsu woke him up as they reached the dorm. They just lie on the living room floor with the others whining about soreness. Changmin who also whines about being hungry does not even get up to go find food. Yunho feels that he can just fall asleep here quite well. The floor is not very comfortable and Yunho knows that his back will hurt after some time but he just doesn't seem to care and neither do the others.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity Yoochun gets up and ushers everyone to the kitchen. Jaejoong says he would like to take a wash before eating and goes to the bathroom. Yoochun and Changmin simply do not care about them being sweaty and icky. Junsu and Yunho contemplate eating after taking a bath but as Junsu's stomach gurgles he and Yunho are quickly convinced to eat. They do not even pay attention to the TV running in the background. They are just busy scarfing down the food. 

They all take baths one by one. Jaejoong has already fallen asleep by the time Yunho comes back. He turns to face the other and falls asleep in a wink.  
The next morning Yunho wakes, he again finds Jaejoong's bed empty but he no longer hears bickering in the kitchen. Everything is quiet except for the sound of a few cars on the street. He quietly walks to the kitchen where he sees Jaejoong doing something near the cabinet while humming a song. He quickly thinks of rushing back to his room and coming back when everyone wakes up but decides to gather his courage and deal with the introduction head first.

"Hi."

"Aah, you scared me!" Jaejoong mutters while steadying his plate.

"I am so sor-"

"No. I am sorry, I was not paying attention. Do you need anything? I can make you a toast."

"No, I was just going to get the juice. I am not a breakfast person sorry."

"Oh ok."

Yunho hurriedly tried to grab the bottle from the fridge. The sauce bottle almost slips from his hand but he manages to catch it.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly "I am not quite awake"

Jaejoong just laughs at him and Yunho hesitantly gives a smile back. He rushes to sit on the sofa away from the kitchen where he can eat peacefully because if he eats with Jaejoong he will do something embarrassing like choke on the juice and he does not want to embarrass himself more he has done already. He will probably be fine if he eats here alone. His thoughts are quickly brought to a stop when he sees Jaejoong joining him with his plate in his hand.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, no problem." Yes problem!!!

"I just woke up early because I was excited. I cannot believe I am debuting so fast. This just feels so surreal. What about you? Do you feel nervous?" Jaejoong babbles animatedly. He just looks so excited and Yunho likes this look on him.

"Yeah…" Yunho looks at Jaejoong glancing at him with a small smile on his face." I feel nervous but I woke up because I usually wake up at this time almost every day. I just overslept yesterday for a bit."

"Oh. " Jaejoong looks at him expectantly hoping for him to continue.

"I usually practice in the morning with Siwon and Kangin. I'll leave in a while to practice with them. I need to improve more before debuting."  
"Oh please! You don't even need that extra practice if there's someone who needs it; is me. You are good at dancing unlike me. You'll probably be our group's lead dancer." Jaejoong said that casually which made Yunho realize that the other had not seen him dancing with Boa. 

Because if he had he wouldn't think he would probably be the lead dancer he would definitely be one. If only he had seen him dance on the stage. Yunho looked really charismatic if he would say so himself. But he couldn't possibly brag in front of the other. He had to make a good impression. He just smiled and said thank you.

He wanted to compliment Jaejoong back but he couldn't reveal that he was sparing the other quite a few glances throughout the practice. Jaejoong was good at singing but not so much at dancing, he honestly danced quite awkwardly. But Yunho could not say that to him directly, at least if he didn't want to make Jaejoong sad. And he could cut the other some slack after all he had been dancing even before he joined the company and after he became a trainee he was taught dancing extensively. 

But the surprising fact was that he didn't call Jaejoong out for his dancing when he usually scolded younger trainees who were bad at dancing or made fun of Kangin for his bad dancing skills but he just couldn't do the same with Jaejoong. He looked cute even as he made mistakes and quickly apologized to others for his mistakes. Yunho was sure Jaejoong got grace marks because he was older than him. He is only 8 days older than you Yunho's mind supplied. But Yunho paid no heed to that and constantly reminded himself throughout the practice that the only reason he spared Jaejoong was that he was older and not because he was cute.  
"You will improve in a few months. You seem to be a fast learner." Yunho promised himself that he would always say good things to Jaejoong because he beamed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Yunho yah- oh I am sorry! You don't mind me calling you that right?"

Nope. Not at all. Yunho absolutely did not mind Jaejoong beaming at him and calling out his name oh so gently. He undoubtedly loved it. 

"It's ok"

"Let's just speak casually after all we are the same age. I mean if you want to?" Jaejoong said offering him a shy smile.

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Great."

"Alright, then Jaejoongah" Yunho finally gathers some courage. He likes how Jaejoongah rolls off his tongue. "I have to leave for my practice," Yunho said looking at the clock. Yunho would have loved talking to the other more but he knows he cannot do that now. "I will talk to you later." Talking to him made Yunho happy and he was also surprised at how he could talk normally to Jaejoong.

"Yes, sure. I will come to the practice room at 9 along with others. Bye. Have a good practice."

Yunho nodded and went to his room to get changed. He felt very happy. His first impression hadn't been quite bad. In fact, it had been very easy to converse with the older Jaejoong seemed to have liked him as well. Jaejoong was very friendly and now he could understand how he so quickly became friends with Heechul who hated talking to new people. Jaejoong being just as pretty as Heechul also helped in this case. Yunho decided to stop thinking how pretty Jaejoong was and decided to focus on his friendliness. Yunho felt he could become good friends with the other and was happy to have him as a teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated after 30 years and I am really sorry for that but I was just out of my mind last few months, I feel everyone was like that for the past months but we gotta work with what we have. I really don't know where this story is heading let's just all pray it ends nicely but I know for sure it will have a happy ending.
> 
> Also I would like to thank the subscribers and the commenters. It really made me pick up the story again instead of going to write a new one.
> 
> I like comments! Comment more!!! Plis


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed and everything seemed to be going fine. The group had adjusted to the new dorm life. Yunho was often asked by his friends especially Leeteuk and Donghae if he misses staying with them.

Yunho would surely say yes because he feels much more comfortable staying with his dumb friends rather than this boy who often gives him a brain freeze. He has come to terms with the fact that his equation with Jaejoong is way different than with other team members. He feels very comfortable with others but just seems to calculate his each and every move when it comes to the doe eyed boy.

Fortunately for him, everyone is too tired to strike a conversation at night after their practice and fall asleep quickly. Yunho can't even make himself sleep facing the boy. He always sleeps turned towards the window.

Jaejoong also doesn't appear too keen to start a conversation with him and just focuses on his work. He seems busy working on something that Yunho is too hesitant to ask about. It has been in his mind to ask Jaejoong about what he is scribbling in his book but at the last moment, he stops himself.

Jaejoong once in a while asks about the schedule and few work-related questions and Yunho is very happy to answer them. Day by day he is getting less awkward around Jaejoong and he is just waiting for the day when he can ask Jaejoong a proper question without blabbering some bullshit. Yunho mentally scoffs at how low his goals are set regarding Jaejoong.

\---

Something that troubles Yunho is that Jaejoong is always talking to girls on the phone at night. Someone or the else is always calling him and it is always some girl. Jaejoong talks to them so sweetly and just seems to genuinely pay attention to whatever they are saying. Yunho would definitely like to know what they talk about.

He concludes that it bothers him because he is very tired after coming back from hectic practice. But the fact that Jaejoong always talks to his "girlfriends" in the balcony keeping the window tightly shut so that he wouldn't be a bother to Yunho defeats his reason. So this excuse doesn't seem to real to even him as well.

Yunho tries to face the door when Jaejoong is in the balcony. But over time he slowly turns over to see Jaejoong. Yunho can't figure out what he talks about but Jaejoong always has a small smile on his face and just looks very pretty in the soft yellow light.

Yunho nowadays has good dreams.  
\--- 

Because the team cannot converse a lot at night after practice they try to wake up early and talk a bit. The talking starts with a talk and ends with playful bickering. But it is a pleasant sight. They are getting to know each other better.

Yunho would have preferred to eat breakfast in silence but he is happy about the other waking up early to have a group breakfast because he cannot be trusted alone with Jaejoong with more time than he already has.

Night Jaejoong does not seem too interested in making conversations with him only focusing on the phone but the Morning Jaejoong is too keen to know about him. He asks him many questions looking at him expectantly. One thing that Yunho's mind has completely accepted that Jaejoong looked cute. But he can't just mention it to his friends that he finds his roommate cute in a no homo way. No one would believe him. 

Jaejoong looks like he wants to get to know Yunho more. And Yunho would have loved that as well if he didn't feel so awkward with the other. He felt that he could manage well when he had to talk to Jaejoong while in a group. So he just avoided their one on one meetings as much as he could. 

He tried to wake up even more early to avoid the latter but Jaejoong would just wake up as soon as the other left the room no matter how stealthily Yunho tried tiptoeing out of the room. Jaejoong was a light sleeper. Fortunately for him, the younger ones also felt that they had to wake up early and helped ease his tension.

\---

The roles had also been decided by their manager in the dorm. Jaejoong had to take over cooking since none of the other members could. As far as Yunho could remember Yoochun, he and the other trainees had mostly been surviving on ramen and other fast food. On Sundays, they would eat in the company cafeteria and have something similar to proper food.

They had all tried to cook food before but it always ended badly with Donghae burning the food, Leeteuk undercooking the food, and Kangin giving them food poisoning. After that, no one even thought about cooking food. 

Until Heechul came. He seemed very confident in his cooking skills as he had been cooking since he was 10 and the members trusted him. 

What Yunho ended up eating could not be called food or that Heechul had some issues with his taste buds. The others seemed to agree and they again stuck with the rule of no cooking in the dormitory. Kangin and Leeteuk had tried to throw Heechul from the balcony; a decision which Yunho fully supported.

Jaejoong just like Heechul was confident in his cooking skills but Yunho and Yoochun had war flashbacks. They couldn't trust another pretty boy with cooking and they had completely lowered their expectations.

Yunho knew that wouldn't support the probable future decision of throwing Jaejoong from the balcony no matter how bad the food was for reasons unknown to him. But fortunately for everyone's well being Jaejoong's food was not bad. 

Yunho and Yoochun were very skeptical at first and even waited for Junsu and Changmin to dive in before they would take a bite themselves. They had already faced the brunt of it before and could not deal with it once more. Yoochun remembered how he just couldn't get the taste of whatever of the disaster Heechul had made out of his mouth for the next few hours. Their skepticism was justified.

The naïve ones just dug in without even realizing what a big risk it was. Jaejoong was looking at them expectantly with a motherly smile and Yunho just hoped that they wouldn't have a very negative reaction even if the food was bad. Jaejoong would be sad. Throwing Heechul from the balcony didn't faze him he had even supported it but he didn't want to see his teammates sad. That would affect the group's harmony he concluded.

Yunho was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Yoochun shook him and whispered "Yun they are not gagging!" 

Yunho just scoffed at their low expectations and decided to take a bite himself. The food was actually quite good and Yunho was unexpectantly very happy. He didn't understand why but just chalked it to the group having a member good at cooking. Jaejoong also seemed happy at everyone's reaction and decided to start eating. 

Changmin got the responsibility of cleaning the utensils. Everyone was shocked at how much the boy could scarf down. Everyone except Jaejoong who said it was normal for an adolescent to eat this much and fed the boy more and more. 

Junsu was just jealous that the boy was not putting on pounds easily but Yoochun just stared at Changmin when he ate wondering if the latter was an elephant in disguise. Yunho agreed.

Junsu and Yoochun were given the joint duty of cleaning the dorm. They easily agreed to that as they could work together or just take chances. Yunho was given the duty of laundry and managing the money.  
He was also given the joint duty of grocery shopping along with Jaejoong which he pleaded against but was still forcefully given because he was also managing the money. Sometimes Yunho hated his responsibilities

\---

Yunho called his house once in a while. They would go over the same questions with his sister teasing him about not getting to debut. But deep down he knew how much his sister was happy for him. His mom said the Jihyun had given a party to her friends when he had given the news about his debut.

Yunho was just happy thinking about how he could provide more for his family after he debuted and start earning. It was not that he didn't enjoy dancing as it is but the thought of earning money for doing something he was passionate about, made him really happy. His mom had done so much for him and he couldn't wait to give her and his sister more.  
The other members also talked to their families especially Changmin who just seemed to miss his parents a lot no matter how much he tried to hide that. His eyes let away his sadness. Yunho could understand him, at one point even he was in the same position with him wanting to throw everything away and running back to his family. The strict trainee schedule didn't allow them a lot of time to go home. And now with their debut being so near, they were not allowed to go out much at all. 

He decided to talk a bit with Changmin after their practice once everyone was asleep. Changmin was slumped on the sofa looking outside the window; he didn't even seem to realize that Yunho had entered the living room. Yunho gingerly sat next to him. 

"Hi"

"Hi, Hyung I was just about to go sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow right?"

"Yes," Yunho said. "But I wanted to talk about something to you." Changmin just nodded shifting to face him.

"You are missing your home aren't you?"

"No. Not that much. I am quite fine." Changmin murmured offering him his biggest and the fakest smile which Yunho could clearly see-through.

"Don't lie" Yunho placed his hand on Changmin shoulder

Changmin looked glumly at his hands."Yes. This has been the longest period I have been away from parents."

Yunho was quite used to staying away from his family. It had been 3 years since had moved to Seoul. Gwangju just seemed past now, he used to visit his family once every 3 months and would be very sad while having to return to Seoul but now he can't even imagine staying there. He missed his family but now had gotten used to them not being around.

But he understood that Changmin was still a child and he would take more time to get used to not meeting parents frequently.

"I know we can't go out a lot during this period but I'll try to convince manager Hyung to let you out for once. Since your family is in Seoul itself maybe he'll agree." Yunho knew that this would need a lot of convincing on his part and it just wasn't as simple as he made it seem but he was willing to try for the youngest.

"Really Hyung? You'd do that for me?" Changmin grabbed his hands and beamed at him with his excitement rising. No matter how tall he was; he was still a child which was very evident when he smiled. His emotions were easily conveyed by his eyes.

"I am not sure about Hyung's answer but I will genuinely try." Changmin gave him a bright smile and Yunho felt happy.

"Now go sleep! We have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Yesss!" Changmin grinned and rushed off to his room.  
\----  
He softly opened the door trying not to disturb Jaejoong. He stealthily walked to his bed and laid down. He could feel sleep coming to him easily. Today was a tiring day but only after good productive days did he feel happy.

"Yunho" Jaejoong's voice broke into his thoughts. Shit Jaejoong was awake. No, but why was he so anxious about Jaejoong being awake. He decided not to overthink the situation and turned around to face Jaejoong.

"Yes?" he offered softly.

"Thanks for talking to Changmin."

Huh

"I heard you talking to Changmin about him wanting to go home. I was also worried about him for the past few days" Jaejoong further supplied sensing his confusion.

"Oh yeah, that? Yes. He was very obvious. I just wanted to make him stop moping." Yunho smiled. " I already told him I am not completely sure that Hyung will be convinced but I will try for him."

"Even if you will probably get scolded?"

"Yes. Even if I will probably get scolded."

"I thought in the future I'll probably get scolded many more times because of you guys so why not now as well? I must begin my practice soon." Yunho grinned.

Jaejoong just laughed at him and rolled his eyes. Yunho felt very comfortable at that moment. He decided that he would stop avoiding alone time with Jaejoong anymore. Maybe he could trust himself. He even had made the other laugh. One day they could probably be amazing friends. Baby steps Yunho baby steps he reminded himself.

"Goodnight Yunho." Jaejoong turned to face the door.

"Goodnight Jaejoong." Yunho just stared at the others broad back with a faint smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The day that Yunho was dreading has come. He has to go grocery shopping with Jaejoong. They are out of groceries and Yunho cannot postpone it any further even if he wanted to.

Nor that he could in any way. Changmin had already gone crazy when he was out of ramen. He had to buy the poor boy some packets today if he did not want to face this teenage wrath.

Yunho realized that it is probably going to be very awkward but he was just as excited as he was nervous. This was probably the first time they were going out somewhere alone. Yunho's mind supplies that they are going out on a date but he quickly brushed his thoughts away.

Yunho is waiting for Jaejoong to come down. He tried telling the other that he could manage it alone but Jaejoong remarked that he couldn't make the other do much work alone. Yunho reluctantly agreed, trying to convince himself that spending time with the other boy was a good thing as the more he stayed with Jaejoong, the less awkward he would be around him.

His thoughts were interrupted as Jaejoong patted his shoulder.  
"Hey! Ready to go?" He says as he smiles sweetly. Yunho did not even realize when Jaejoong had come down.

As Yunho does not say anything Jaejoong seems to panic and quickly apologizes for the delay complaining about the eco-bags that were nowhere in sight. 

Jaejoong's panic breaks Yunho out of his Jajeoong loving thoughts and he hastily tells the other that waiting for a few minutes was not a big deal.  
Jaejoong nods and they start walking towards the mart. Jaejoong seems to find it a bit hard to keep up with Yunho's pace. Yunho registers it and slows down suddenly causing Jaejoong to bump into Yunho.

"I am so sorry-"

"No, I am sorry" Yunho fumbles. "I was in my thoughts." Yunho mentally face palms himself. It has not even been 10 minutes and he has already made a fool out of himself. Jaejoong does not seem to mind as he smiles at him and continues walking.

"You seem to be doing that a lot today. " Jaejoong smirks. Yunho smiles as he rolls his eyes. Indeed, he has been doing that a lot today but he is not at fault, Jaejoong is. Thus he cannot tease Yunho. But Yunho undoubtedly cannot convey that to Jaejoong so he chooses to keep his mouth shut.

"We will be needing a lot of stuff," Yunho says trying to change the topic. 

"We will."Jaejoong nods, looking around at the tall buildings brightly lit. There is not a lot of crowd on the road. The air is pleasantly cold and Yunho feels happy all bundled up. They share a comfortable silence that neither of them seems to mind.

As they walk inside the shop, the cold air sweeps across their face. It is an hour before closing time, there are only a few customers scattered around, so Yunho and Jaejoong have most of the aisles to themselves. They walk side by side keeping an eye out for good deals. with Yunho pushing the grocery cart.

"Where do you want to go first?" Yunho asks as he pushes the cart forward. Soft background music is playing at every corner of the store.

"Fruits and vegetable aisle first," Jaejoong says as he is looking down at the shopping list in his hand. 

They walk towards the fresh produce aisle and Jaejoong starts searching for the vegetables on the list. They pick up some cabbage, onions, and carrots. Jaejoong is about to pick up pumpkin when Yunho reminds him that Changmin specifically asked them not to. Jaejoong hastily keeps it down and goes to search for other vegetables. 

The bakery section is pretty uneventful except for a small banter over what bread to buy- Jaejoong wants the white while Yunho wants the healthier whole wheat option. He loses the argument as Jaejoong quickly calls Changmin who screams that he wants white bread and that brown bread is yucky.

Jaejoong next hurries to the sauce aisle and Yunho follows him. Yunho does not seem to see the cart coming from the other side and accidentally bumps into a woman. He rushes to check on the shocked woman and helps her gather her fallen groceries while repeatedly apologizing to her. She seems livid but her expressions completely change when she sees him. The woman just mutters a quick 'it's okay' and goes along her way while Yunho walks to Jaejoong who laughs at him

.  
Yunho scratches his neck awkwardly. Everything is going downhill for him. "She only let you go because you are handsome." Jaejoong chuckles.

"No. She looked tired to argue and- wait you think I am handsome?" Yunho asks not even realizing how interrogative it seems.

"I... I mean.. it seems like she was going to arg- leave it. You know you are handsome stop being fake humble" Jaejoong rolls his eyes with his cheeks red. Yunho loves how easily Jaejoong blushes and how red he becomes. 

Jaejoong tries to avoid the awkwardness between them and pulls out two bottles of sauces and holds them up cheerfully. Yunho's eyes scan the bottles quickly and he selects one in seconds. Jaejoong gives him a bright smile. He figures that Jaejoong must have wanted him to select the option he did. Yunho feels happy that they have similar tastes.

Jaejoong moves to the next aisle. They need some laundry detergent. He had a big discussion with the members trying to convince them to stick to one instead of buying differently. Junsu was the hardest to convince but Jaejoong managed at the end. 

He scans for the bigger detergent packet which is on the upper shelf. He looks around for Yunho who is nowhere to be seen. So he tries to get it down himself. Suddenly Jaejoong feels a broad chest pressed to his back. He looks around to see Yunho. Yunho just curtly apologizes and quickly gets the packet down.

They can't seem to look at each other now. Yunho does not understand why it turned so awkward all of the sudden. And he just rushes to the next aisle hoping to reduce the awkwardness. Yunho pulls the cart up to the rice aisle, where he comes across a whole case of rice options. He quickly hauls a bag and puts it in the cart. He breathes in and breathes out hoping his heart would stop beating so hard.

They meet a few minutes later. Both seem to have calmed down. "We are done right?" Yunho says to Jaejoong who is busy cross-checking the items in their cart.

"Oh wait, I forgot to put this on the list but I want to get a toothbrush." Yunho nods and pushes the cart towards the aisle and waits as Jaejoong scans the area for a good toothbrush. He finds himself chuckling at how serious Jaejoong looks as if this was a matter of life and death.

"What happened?"Jaejoong looks at him suspiciously. Yunho clamps his hand on his mouth while giggling.

"Nothing you just look cute when you are serious"Jaejoong rolls his eyes and continues to search on.

"My teeth are very important to me" Yunho does not fail to notice Jaejoong's pink cheeks. Yunho gushes at how domestic this feels.

"Yunho, can I buy some ice cream?" Jaejoong looks at him expectantly and Yunho thinks he would buy the other boy everything he ever wished for if it was up to him. 

"Sorry, Jaejoong we are probably already over the budget. Manager Hyung won't be happy," he says as he regains his senses.

Jaejoong looks dejected and Yunho regrets his words. Jaejoong just nods his head and walks towards the counter with Yunho following.

They stay in the line awaiting their turn silently. Jaejoong crosschecks their list while all Yunho can think about is the icecream the other asked for. Was it not nice of Yunho to tell him no? Should he have just said yes and bought it?

The bill exceeded their budget as Yunho had predicted. He pays using the company card and helps to bag the groceries. Before Jaejoong can hold a bag Yunho hauls all three of them and walks ahead.

"Yunho wait let me hold one."

  
"Don't! It is heavy."

"That is why you should let me hold at least one" Jaejoong tries to pull one from Yunho's arms who does not seem bothered.

"No."

"Yunho! God, you are so stubborn." 

"Ok, you can have this." Yunho relents looking at the scowling Jaejoong.

"No. This one is light and those two are heavy. Give me the heavy one. I'll manage. I might not be strong as you but I am not weak" Jaejoong's frown intensifies.

"I know you can. I just don't want you to."

Jaejoong realizes that this is not going anywhere and silently takes the light bag from the other boy which Yunho seems bothered to give as well.   
They walk home talking about their practice. Jaejoong talks about the debut pictures they are going to shoot next week and how he is on a diet for them. Yunho definitely does not see any need for Jaejoong to lose any weight. He looks fine, great actually. 

They do not even realize when they arrive home as they are busy talking. Yunho suddenly turns to Jaejoong.  
"Can you wait for here? I'll just go up and keeps the groceries. Give me your bag." Jaejoong hesitantly nods not sure about why Yunho asked him to do so.

Yunho quickly runs up. He is welcomed by the eagerly waiting Changmin who spares him no attention and gets into rummaging through the bag. Yunho quickly goes to his room and rushes back down.

"Let's go" he smiles cheerfully.

"Where to?" Jaejoong asks still confused about Yunho's plan.

"There," Yunho says pointing towards the small convenience store down the street. "Let's buy us some ice cream."

"Oh no Yunho I was just joking." 

"Let's go. You have worked hard this month. We all deserve it." Yunho gently pulls Jaejoong towards the store. He is happy that he went out with Jaejoong today he feels comfortable with the boy except for the few butterflies and the brain freezes the other seems to give him. He chooses to ignore them.

"Yunho you don't have to. I know we are over our weekly budget."Jaejoong says as Yunho drags him towards the store.

"I am buying this with my money don't worry. I wanted to buy you ice cream in the mart as well but I didn't have my wallet with me."

"Thank you so much!" Jaejoong beams and gives him a quick side hug. Yunho feels overwhelmed with the butterflies in his stomach. 

"Just don't tell manager Hyung" he mutters as he looks away. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but I am an overthinking dumbass. This is definitely not beta-ed and written in quarantine confusion.
> 
> Leave me some comments! I don't care if they are random.


End file.
